The Ending
by alexisglo
Summary: Hanbin masih tidak percaya kalau ia selemah ini. [ikon, mpreg; bobbin/doubleb, bobhwan]


**The Ending**

Hanbin tidak mengerti, apanya lagi yang salah?

 _Semua, semuanya salah, dirinya bersalah_.

Hanbin terus menatapi punggung Jiwon, kekasihnya yang kini terlihat sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia memasukkan setel demi setel pakaian ke dalam kantung besar miliknya. Hanbin tidak tahu kalau Jiwon memiliki kantung sebesar itu yang cukup untuk mengemasi hampir seluruh pakaiannya. _Mungkin Jiwon sudah merencanakan hal ini_.

"Kuncinya masih disimpan di dekat pintu." Jiwon tiba-tiba membawa topik obrolan. Namun sesungguhnya bukan obrolan juga, karena setelahnya tidak ada respon yang kunjung Hanbin berikan. "Buku-bukuku juga sudah dipindahkan, jadi kalau kau ingin memindahkan buku milikmu," Jiwon mengubah sedikit posisi tubuhnya, kini Hanbin dapat melihat sedikit wajah Jiwon, "kau boleh menggunakan rak perpustakaanku."

"Jiwon—"

"Sebentar lagi aku pergi."

 _No, no, no!_ Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya ketika mereka saling berhadapan, ia tidak berani menatap Jiwon di wajah meski ia ingin sekali mengabadikan fitur wajah Jiwon pada detik-detik terakhir begini. Kapan lagi Hanbin dapat melihat Jiwon?

Esok hari?

Tidak mungkin, Hanbin bisa saja terlebih dahulu mengakhiri hidupnya sebelum sang fajar terbit.

Jadi, entahlah. Hanbin juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia ingin mencegah kekasihnya— _calon mantan kekasihnya_ —untuk pergi, tetapi sulit. Pikirannya yang terus sibuk membayangkan bagaimana harinya akan berlalu tanpa Jiwon nanti membuatnya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

" _I'm sorry_ , Hanbin."

 _No, you're not._ "Hm." Gumam Hanbin sembari memainkan sudut kain pakaian tidurnya yang lusuh. Aroma pakaiannya seperti Jiwon—oh. Ini memang pakaian milik Jiwon. Hanbin pun memberanikan diri untuk menengadah dan menatap Jiwon di wajah, kekasihnya menatapnya iba. Aneh. Seharusnya Hanbin tidak selemah ini. Mengapa Hanbin yang dikasihani? Seharusnya Jiwon yang merasa kehilangan Hanbin, bukan sebaliknya.

" _Dia_ akan menjemputku ...," Jiwon berusaha untuk tidak memberikan reaksi ketika menyebut _nya_ , raut wajahnya santai, "jadi kalau kau tidak usah mengantarku."

Dia adalah insan favorit Jiwon saat ini. Orang yang Jiwon sebut dengan kekasih barunya, yang hadir ke dalam potret keluarga Jiwon dan Hanbin sebagai seseorang yang dapat memenangkan hati Jiwon. Namanya Jinhwan.

Hanbin pikir tidak apa, Jinhwan memang sempurna untuk Jiwon. Banyak hal indah dalam diri Jinhwan yang tidak ada pada Hanbin. Hanbin amat tidak sempurna, ia pantas untuk menyendiri— _no, don't leave, please._ _I love you so much_.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu, hm?"

Jiwon akan pergi, dan yang dipikirkannya adalah pintu-pintu rumah yang Hanbin sering lupa untuk menguncinya di malam hari. Apa Jiwon masih ingat pada kebiasaan-kebiasaan Hanbin di rumah ini? Atau mungkin, bagi Jiwon, rumah ini bukanlah rumah.

Hanbin memikirkan, sesungguhnya siapa yang menjadi peran sebagai kekasih gelap di sini? Siapa yang mendapatkan peran sebagai seorang penghancur hubungan orang lain?

Hanbin atau Jinhwan?

Karena meski Jinhwan baru hadir dalam kehidupan Jiwon, tetapi rasanya, Hanbin-lah yang mengusik kebahagiaan Jiwon dengan kekasih barunya. Sehingga Hanbin mundur dan lebih memilih untuk menyerah pada hubungannya dengan Jiwon. Bila Hanbin mencoba untuk membela diri di hadapan Jinhwan, Hanbin tidak yakin kalau Jiwon akan ikut membelanya karena mereka tidak ada di pihak yang sama. Lagipula Jiwon tidak menyayangi Hanbin lagi.

Hanbin masih ingat, peristiwanya terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hanbin sedang mengupas buah jeruk yang akan disantapnya, mungkin _sang bayi_ saat itu sedang menginginkan buah jeruk atau apa pun yang menyegarkan agar Hanbin siap ketika memberitahu kekasihnya sesuatu yang sedang menyaksikan tayangan di televisi. Hendaknya Hanbin memberitahu berita membahagiakan mengenai kedatangan calon buah hati mereka saat itu, tetapi entah apa yang merasukinya yang membuat ia malah berkata, " _I know_ , Jiwon."

Hanbin sudah tahu mengenai afair yang dilakukan Jiwon, tetapi ia tidak begitu mengindahkannya. Hanbin pikir setelah Jiwon mengetahui Hanbin yang tahu bahwa Jiwon memiliki kekasih lain, Jiwon akan merasa bersalah, kemudian mungkin meminta kesempatan kedua pada Hanbin, dan mereka akan kembali bersama.

Nyatanya, tidak.

Jiwon bahkan seolah sangat mengantisipasi skenario menyedihkan seperti itu dengan Hanbin, ia terdengar penuh harap ketika mereka berargumen pada saat itu; seakan-akan Jiwon menginginkan perpisahan mereka— _apa mungkin memang iya?_

"Oh, _it's here_."

Sesungguhnya Hanbin juga mendengar bising kendaraan dari arah halaman rumahnya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin mengingatkan Jiwon bahwa ia akan pergi.

Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar di kamar mereka yang diselimuti tirai tipis, menatap pekarangan yang sudah lama tidak dirawat. Pada bingkai jendela terdapat kilauan yang menyita perhatian Hanbin.

Oh. Cincin ikatan hubungan mereka.

Hanbin secara tidak sadar menyembunyikan tangannya di mana terdapat cincin yang serupa melingkari jari manisnya, merasa malu hanya dirinya yang mengenakan cincin ikatan hubungan mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Hanbin begitu, perpisahan mereka tidak begitu istimewa atau mudah dikenang. Hanbin yang bersikap tidak kalah tenangnya dari Jiwon tidak membantu apa pun. Perpisahan mereka akan cepat dilupakan oleh Jiwon. Hanbin akan cepat dilupakan.

Kemudian mereka berpelukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _A friendly hug_. _From a friend_. _Just ... a friend_.

"Hey, _take care_ , _okay_?" Jiwon masih mencoba untuk terdengar perhatian. _Apakah dia tulus?_

Tubuh mereka saling menjauh, tidak lagi berpelukan. Hanbin berharap Jiwon tidak pernah menyadari perubahan dari tubuhnya. Perubahan sejak Hanbin mengandung buah hati mereka hingga ia harus kehilangan sang buah hati bahkan sebelum tumbuh besar.

Tetapi Jiwon yang tidak pernah membahas apa pun mengenai hal tersebut membuat Hanbin berasumsi kalau Jiwon sepertinya tidak pernah mengetahui apa pun.

Lagipula kalau Jiwon mengetahuinya, memangnya ia akan peduli?

Seorang buah hati yang mengikat mereka takkan menahan Jiwon untuk pergi darinya. _Jangan lemah begini, Hanbin!_

" _Goodbye_." Jiwon tersenyum padanya untuk terakhir kalinya, senyumnya begitu pahit. Dan ia pun menghilang dari kehidupan Hanbin begitu saja.

" _Goodbye_." _And I love you, oh, I will miss you_. _Will you miss me_?

Hanbin sendiri tidak percaya ketika ia menuliskan surat di atas secarik kertas yang diperuntukkan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan Jiwon mengenai apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia masih tidak percaya ketika ia membuka laci di samping ranjangnya, membuka tempat rahasia di dalamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api, dan mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja.

Ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia selemah ini. Tidak lebih dari semalam Jiwon meninggalkannya, Hanbin mengakhiri hidupnya seolah hidupnya tanpa Jiwon bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu berarti lagi.

.

.

.

fin


End file.
